jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Gothi
Gothi (ang. Gothi) — bohaterka pojawiająca się w filmach i serialu, starsza kobieta należąca do klanu Wandali, pełniąca funkcję plemiennej szamanki. Jest niema, lecz doskonale wie, co dzieje się wokół niej, dlatego wyraża swoje myśli i przepowiednie poprzez pisanie hieroglifów na np. piasku. Wytresowała kilka Straszliwców Straszliwych. Wygląd Gothi ze względu na podeszły wiek jest przygarbiona i o wiele niższa niż reszta klanu wandali. Nosi ciemnobrązową kamizelkę, spod której wystaje beżowa tunika. Na prawym ramieniu ma jasny lekko wyblakły tatuaż w kształcie smoka. Na ręce ma także trzy blizny po ukąszeniu Mroziczorta, jednak została ona pokazana wyłącznie w Na końcu świata. Nogi są chronione przez grube, kozaki z futrem. Początkowo jej ręce są nagie, jednak w Jak wytresować smoka 2 Gothi nosi wykonane z futra karwasze oplatane sznurkiem. Jej włosy są siwe. Staruszka zaplata dwa dość duże warkocze po bokach głowy. Na nich spoczywa metalowy, niewielki hełm z dwoma długimi, wygiętymi w kształt litery „S”, rogami. Na czubku hełmu znajduje się rząd niewielkich kolców. Gothi nie rozstaje się ze swoją laską, mającą różnorodne zastosowanie. Jest to przede wszystkim charakterystyczne insygnium szamanki, używa jej także do rysowania znaków na ziemi lub przyszpilania ludzi do gruntu (jak uczyniła kiedyś z Mieczykiem, gdy ten za bardzo ją zirytował). Laska ta jest wykonana z drewna i jest znacznie wyższa od Gothi, opleciona sznurem i przywiązane są do nie kły zwierząt. Laska na końcu ma wyprofilowanie na kształt haka. Charakter Chociaż nie potrafi rozmawiać, szamanka jest niewątpliwie osobą sympatyczną, łagodną i wyrozumiałą, dlatego zaskarbiła sobie sympatię wszystkich mieszkańców wioski. Po zawarciu pokoju ze smokami również te stworzenia pokochały staruszkę, dlatego w jej domu mieszka mnóstwo Straszliwców, które bawią się, a nawet śpią w jednym łóżku z Gothi. Jako szamanka, jest ona obiektywna i sprawiedliwa. Pozostaje wierna tradycjom, które konsekwentnie wypełnia. Ona również ocenia wikingów i wyłania zwycięzców podczas smoczego szkolenia, gdzie wskazuje najlepszego wojownika według umiejętności, jakimi się wykazuje. Gothi cechuje również mądrość. Ponieważ przeżyła wśród członków klanu wiele lat, doskonale rozumie nękające ich problemy. Zna również choroby, na jakie zapadają smoki, i potrafi wskazać właściwe lekarstwo. Umiejętności i funkcje *'Przewidywanie przyszłości' — Gothi potrafi przewidzieć różne wydarzenia, między innymi pogodę. Dzięki temu, że mieszka w najwyżej zlokalizowanym na wyspie domu, widzi daleki horyzont oraz panujące tam warunki atmosferyczne. *'Wiedza' — kobieta wie o wielu rzeczach, o których pozostali wikingowie nie mają pojęcia. Kiedy w odcinku Smoczy kwiat smoki zachorowały na tajemniczą chorobę, żaden z treserów nie był w stanie zdiagnozować jej przyczyny — udało się to Gothi. *'Medycyna' — Gothi jest w swoim plemieniu kimś w rodzaju szamanki i uzdrowiciela. Wikingowie, którzy są chorzy, ranni lub którym dolega coś innego, przychodzą właśnie do niej, a ona ma antidotum na niemal każdą dolegliwość. *'Tresura' — bardzo dobrze porozumiewa się ze smokami. Zaprzyjaźniła się z bardzo wieloma przedstawicielami gatunku Straszliwców, lecz ma dobry kontakt z każdym innym stworzeniem żyjącym w wiosce. Prawdopodobnie zna tajniki komunikacji między smokami i sama potrafi się z nimi porozumiewać. Wytresowała sobie również smoka wierzchowego z gatunku Gronkiel. *'Mistrz ceremonii' — jedną z głównych ról Gothi wśród Wandali jest prowadzenie wszelkich ceremonii czy nadawanie najważniejszych tytułów, takich jak wódz. Gothi między innymi oficjalnie mianowała Czkawkę wodzem Berk, a rok później zawarła więź małżeńską między Czkawką a Astrid. Szamanka wybierała również zwycięzcę smoczego szkolenia, czyli wikinga, który jej zdaniem zapowiadał się na najlepszego wojownika. Historia Przeszłość O przeszłości Gothi wiadomo tylko tyle, że wybrała się kiedyś na wyprawę na Wyspę Lodowców. wraz z grupą innych wikingów. Na wyspie tej została zaatakowana i ukąszona przez Mroziczorta, a trzy blizny po tym ukąszeniu pozostały na jej ręce na długi czas. ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Gothi obserwuje zmagania młodych wikingów ze smokami na [[Smocza Arena (Berk)|arenie]]Zadaniem Gothi było wybranie najbardziej obiecującego, młodego wikinga, aby zawalczył z wówczas groźnym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem na Smoczej Arenie w ramach końcowego egzaminu podczas smoczego szkolenia. Jeśli dziecko wygra, staje się pełnoprawnym wikingiem. Kobieta obserwowała przebieg całego smoczego szkolenia i to właśnie staruszka była osobą, która wybrała Czkawkę na finałową walkę z wybranym smokiem, odrzucając tym samym Astrid. Gothi pojawiła się jeszcze przez chwilę, pocieszając dwójkę małych dzieci, kiedy to całe plemię wyruszyło na walkę ze smokami w Smoczym Leżu. Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy, Stoick i Pyskacz, chcąc się upewnić, czy naprawdę nad Berk nadchodzi potężna burza, udają się do domu Gothi. Ta mówi im, że Wiadro ma rację i burza dotrze na wyspę dość szybko. Gothi pojawia się na krótko w odcinku W smokach nadzieja, gdy Stoick ogłasza, że z Berk zostaną wygnane wszystkie smoki. Staruszka pojawiła się także w odcinku Smoczy kwiat, kiedy to Pyskacz proponuje, by poprosić ją o pomoc w sprawie tajemniczej choroby smoków. Informuje ich, że smoki są uczulone na coś, co niedawno pojawiło się na wyspie. Proponuje też, aby pozbyć się wszystkiego, co zostało przywiezione. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Efekt węgorza na wyspie rozprzestrzenia się choroba dopadająca wikingów. Gothi wręcza nastoletnim wikingom listę składników potrzebnych do sporządzenia lekarstwa. ''Na końcu świata thumb|left|Gothi na wyprawie w poszukiwaniu MroziczortaW odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2) Gothi (oczywiście za pomocą swoich znaków) opowiada historię sprzed lat, gdy wraz z grupą innych Wandali była na Wyspie Lodowców, na której została ukąszona przez Mroziczorta. Dzięki tej historii jeźdźcy smoków dowiadują się, że ząb tego smoka działa niczym klucz i udają się wraz z Gothi na ową wyspę, aby zdobyć ząb Mroziczorta. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid Gothi jest jednym z rekrutów, których Astrid szkoli na nowych jeźdźców smoków. Jej smokiem zostaje Gronkiel. Latając na nim, bierze potem udział w walce przeciw flocie Dagura. W odcinku Powrót smoka Gothi na swoim smoku walczy, razem ze wszystkimi jeźdźcami, przeciwko atakującemu Wandersmokowi, jednak szybko zostaje trafiona piorunem. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Gothi ze swoimi StraszliwcamiGothi pojawia się również w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Od czasu zawarcia pokoju ze smokami zaprzyjaźniła się z grupką Straszliwców Straszliwych, którymi się opiekuje. Na początku jest obecna obok Stoicka, obserwując zmagania jeźdźców w wyścigach smoków. Kiedy Drago przybył na Berk i zaczął wcielać tutejsze smoki do swojej armii, jej Straszliwce były kontrolowane przez Oszołomostracha. Po tym, jak Czkawka pokonał Krwawdonia, Gothi odzyskała swoje smoki, które bardzo ciepło ją przywitały. Pod koniec filmu kobieta zaprasza do siebie Czkawkę, by przekazać mu tytuł wodza. Chłopak klęka przed szamanką, ona zaś rysuje mu na czole popiołem znak wodza. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|left|Gothi w swojej powietrznej lektyceW ostatniej odsłonie trylogii Gothi pozostaje postacią dalekoplanową i w filmie nie poświęcono jej wiele uwagi. Kobieta nadal hoduje swoje Straszliwce, co więcej, opracowała sposób na to, by dzięki nim latać, tak jak wszyscy Wandale na swoich smokach. Mianowicie, Gothi porusza się na specjalnej lektyce, dźwiganej przez pięć Straszliwców. Porusza się na niej bardzo często - rzecz jasna, to w niej przemieszcza się podczas ucieczki Wandali z Berk, a już po przybyciu na Nowe Berk dzięki niej dosięga i uderza w głowę Sączysmarka, który stoi na podwyższeniu i obraża pamięć Stoicka Ważkiego. W jednej z ostatnich scen filmu, Gothi przewodzi ceremonii ślubu Czkawki i Astrid, bezgłośnie, bo jedynie gestami, oznajmiając kolejne etapy uroczystości zawarcia przez młodych małżeństwa. Ciekawostki thumb|166px|[[Dom Gothi]] * Według gier ''School of Dragons oraz Rise of Berk dom Gothi znajduje się na szczycie Twierdzy, co nie zostało wyraźnie pokazane w filmach ani serialu. * W filmie Jak wytresować smoka Stoick nazwał ją Babką. * Pyskacz wydawał się na początku jedynym wikingiem rozumiejącym pismo Gothi, jednak w jednym z odcinków serialu to Śledzik tłumaczył jej rysunki, w innym zaś Czkawka. ** Często odczytanie jej pisma jest trudne, Pyskacz tłumaczący tekst Gothi, często myli poszczególne słowa lub nawet całe zdania. * Przesąd Wandali mówi, że Gothi potrafi powiedzieć, kiedy dana osoba umrze, patrząc na jej język bądź paznokcie. * Gothi jest prawdopodobnie najstarszym wikingiem w plemieniu Wandali. * W Jak wytresować smoka 2 zdołała wydawać dźwięki, chociaż wcześniej była całkowicie niema. * Prawdopodobnie ulubioną zupą Gothi, jest Pyskaczowa zupa z jaka. * Gothi posiada blizne w kształcie trzech okręgów po ugryzieniu Mroziczorta. * Zdarzyło się jej dwa razy "przekląć pismem", co widać wyraźnie w 3 sezonie (pierwszy raz w odcinku Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2), kiedy to Pyskacz mówi jej, że nie powie tego Czkawce, bo jest on synem wodza; drugi raz w odcinku Co by tu schrupać, kiedy Czkawka przypomina Gothi, że Stoick to jego ojciec, gdy ta wyraża swoje zdanie na temat tego co Stoick o niej powiedział mimo pochlebstw Czkawki). Zobacz też en:Gothi es:Gothi it:Gothi de:Gothi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons